LOVELY YOU -SULAY-
by Yuseong Han 48
Summary: Dalam kereta yang melaju di antara gedung sekolah dan taman ria, aku menjalin cinta dengannya. EXO SULAY YAOI JOONXING BOYxBOY ShonenAi SUHO LAY JUNMYEON YIXING


"Yixing pernah ke taman ria itu?"

"Eh?"

"..."

"Ah... ya, waktu kecil"

"Asyik, ya... Bisa tidak ya... Aku kesana sekali saja sebelum aku lulus?"

 _Sekolah kami terletak di atas bukit di dekat laut.  
Disebelahnya ada taman ria kecil._

 _Dalam kereta yang melaju di antara gedung sekolah dan taman ria, aku menjalin cinta dengannya._

.

.

 **LOVELY YOU – SuLay**

Remake from LOVELY YOU – JULY by Yuki Suetsugu, re-written by Yuseong Han

Main Cast : Junmyeon Kim & Yixing Zhang (EXO)

Pairing : SuLay / HoLay / JoonXing

.

 **WARNING !**

 **IT CONTAINS YAOI !**

 **BEWARE !**

 _Italic means Yixing's inner / mind._

.

.

.

 _Selama ini aku merahasiakan rasa sukaku padanya._

"Aku tidak kuat lagi." keluhku "akan kukatakan. Lu, aku suka Junmyeon"

 **AUTHOR POV**

Yixing menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas meja, sementara 'Lu' yang diajaknya bicara masih mencerna gumaman-hampir-tidar-terdengar Yixing.

"Yixing!? Benar!? Sungguh!? Junmyeon!? Sejak kapan!?" sepertinya Luhan baru saja memahami siapa 'Junmyeon' yang Yixing maksud.

"Luhan, jangan keras-keras!" seru Yixing "tapi suaramu juga keras." Luhan tak mau kalah.

Dan perdebatan mereka berakhir dengan adegan saling menutupi mulut satu sama lain.

"Jadi, sejak kapan?" Luhan memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"Sejak kelas satu..." sahut Yixing.

"Kelas satu!? Kau merahasiakannya dariku... selama dua tahun?" pekik pemuda Beijing tersebut.

"maaf..." lirih si pemuda Changsa "karena dia, tiap pagi aku naik kereta 30 menit lebih cepat dari yang lain."bisik Yixing. "Aku... suka sekali padanya..." lanjutnya.

Dan Luhan hanya bisa melongo tak percaya.

"katakan saja padanya, dia kan sekelas sama kita" Luhan memberi semangat.

"Musim panas ini, aku akan berusaha." cetusnya "akan kukatakan padanya sebelum liburan!" Yixing Zhang telah berkata.

.

.

.

"perhatian, anak-anak. Lepas semester satu ini, Junmyeon akan pindah sekolah" jelas seorang guru bermarga Tan di depan kelas. "dia akan pindah ke Korea Selatan..."

 _Bohong..._

.

.

.

"Junmyeon, kau serius akan pindah? Kenapa mendadak sekali?" seru seorang pemuda tinggi bernametag 'Yifan Wu'.

"iya, aku serius." Balas Junmyeon "aku sudah biasa pindah, ayahku sih.." sambungnya.

"tapi bagaimana ujiannya? Musim panas ini kan?" Yifan menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding kelas

"belajar kan bisa dimana saja" tukas pemuda bermarga 'Kim' tersebut.

"Kau pintar sih" seloroh pemuda tinggi tersebut.

.

.

Di lain sudut kelas, Yixing menatap Junmyeon dengan tatapan kosong.

"Xing, kuatkan dirimu! Jangan oleng." Luhan berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran Yixing yang entah kemana.

"habis.. dia mau.. pindah sekolah..." Yixing memang menyahut, tapi kesadarannya masih belum kembali sepenuhnya.

.

.

"Junmyeon! Benar kau akan pindah ke Korea Selatan? Itu kan jauh sekali." Gadis bernama Jiayao tiba-tiba saja menyerbu Junmyeon. "apa kau akan kuliah disini?"

"hmm, akan kupikirkan lagi." Junmyeon tidak tahu apakah dia akan selamanya menetap di tanah kelahirannya atau harus kembali ke negeri orang.

"kenapa? Bukannya kau sudah menentukan akan masuk universitas **** nanti?" Jiayao menyerahkan sebungkus plastik pada Junmyeon "oh iya, aku tadi beli permen"

"ini permen kesukaan Junmyeon" tukasnya.

"untuk apa permen sebanyak ini? Kenapa sih perempuan itu selalu saja bawa permen" Yifan _nyeletuk_ sambil memungut dua bungkus permen dan memasukannya ke kantung celana.

"berisik" sewot gadis itu "Junmyeon, kau suka permen itu kan?"

"iya" dengan senyum malaikat ia membalas "terima kasih ya"

Yixing hanya mampu menatap pria kelahiran Korea itu dalam diam, dari kejauhan. Yixing sangat tahu kalau Junmyeon suka permen dan selalu menyimpannya di saku celana. Dan semua wanita di sekolah itupun mengidamkan Junmyeon. Sama seperti dirinya.

Hanya saja disini Yixing bukanlah seorang wanita. Yixing pria, sama seperti Junmyeon.

"Yixing, bagaimana..." pemuda Beijing itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya, terdengar jelas dari nada suaranya.

"ironis ya, tepat saat aku akan mengakui perasaanku. Mungkin Tuhan memang tidak merestui, ya" Yixing tertawa dengan polosnya "daripada malu nanti, mungkin lebih baik tidak jadi saja ya..."

Luhan menepuk bahu Yixing " kok jadi patah semangat?" mana mungkin dia biarkan pemuda berdimple itu mundur begitu saja "dua tahun! Kau menyukainya selama itu, Xing! Yixing!"

.

.

.

Yixing sudah masuk di kereta menuju rumah. Setelah pengumuman tadi siang, Yixing terus memikirkan keputusannya. Padahal dia sudah akan melepaskan Junmyeon tanpa menyatakan perasaan. Tapi kini pemuda Changsa itu bimbang, betul kata Luhan. Tapi Yixing harus bagaimana..

Seketika mata Yixing menangkap sosok Junmyeon yang menerobos pintu kereta yang hampir tertutup. Entah bagian mana yang lucu, Yixing tiba-tiba tertawa.

"huh, aku terpaksa, kalau ketinggalan kereta yang ini bisa-bisa aku pulang tengah malam" kulit Junmyeon yang putih memerah. Entah karena menahan dingin, berlari, atau Yixing yang masih terus menertawakannya. "Yixing! Jangan tertawa terus."

"ma-maaf.. tapi benar juga, bismu datang satu jam sekali sih." Yixing mengatur nafas agar tawanya cepat berhenti.

"iya, rumah ku di desa..." Junmyeon mengernyit " Kau tahu dari mana?"

Yixing speechless, menundukkan kepala. Tidak berani menjawab.

"ngomong-ngomong.. baru kali ini ya kita pulang satu kereta" Junmyeon tidak suka situasi yang kaku, jadi bicara dengan Yixing yang notabene pendiam adalah jalan keluar. "tapi kalau berangkat pagi, kita selalu satu kereta."

Yixing mengangkat kepalanya. Jujur ia terkejut. Selama ini satu kereta dengan Junmyeon tak sekalipun pemuda pindahan itu melihatnya, Yixing pikir Junmyeon tidak tahu.

"iya, aku tidak suka berdesak-desakan.." bohong.

"oh begitu ya, kalau aku karena bis yang jarang itu." Junmyeon tersenyum. Dan hari yang melelahkan bagi Yixing terbayar sudah.

"sepertinya baru kali ini kita bicara ya?" Junmyeon kembali mengajak pemuda berdimple sebelah itu bicara, Yixing masih belum membalas. "ah tidak juga, kita pernah bicara sekali sebelumnya"

"oh, soal taman ria itu ya? Waktu musim semi?" kereta sudah sampai di stasiun tujuan Yixing. Junmyeon melambaikan tangan "sampai ketemu besok, Yixing"

Pintu tertutup, kereta kembali meninggalkan stasiun. Yixing masih menatap kendaraan yang membawa separuh hatinya tersebut.

"sampai besok..."

 _'_ _esok' itu akan menghilang usai semester satu nanti..._

.

.

.

 _Bagaimana ini?_

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

Seperti biasa, Yixing sudah menunggu kereta menuju sekolah, dan Junmyeon sudah menyambutnya dari pintu kereta. "selamat pagi, Yixing"

Yixing tertegun..

 _Bagaimana ini?_

"taman ria itu..."

"eh?"

"kalau kau mau kenapa tidak pergi? Sebentar lagi kau kan akan pindah" Yixing duduk disamping Junmyeon, membuka percakapan tentang taman ria yang selalu dibicarakan Junmyeon.

"aku sulit dapat waktu luang" balasnya "walaupun bisa, tidak seru kalau sendirian"

"kenapa tidak mengajak salah satu perempuan di sekolah? Kau sangat populer. kalau diajak, seseorang pasti akan menerima..." Yixing menatap Junmyeon dan mendapati si teman bicara sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terdefinisi. Yixing kalang kabut.

"wah, kata-katamu sarkastik sekali" ucap lawan bicara Yixing.

"eh? Apanya?" Yixing jelas terkejut. Setelah ditatap dengan pandangan entah apa itu artinya, sekarang dia dibilang sarkastik. Yixing itu orang yang tidak-enakan.

"aku sama sekali tidak populer tahu..." Yixing kesal sendiri, semua surat penggemar rahasia dan pekikan tertahan gadis-gadis di sekolah yang begitu banyak apa tidak membuat Junmyeon sadar soal statusnya?

"aku tidak mengada-ada, itu betulan tahu" Yixing berusaha meluruskan maksud ucapannya sebelum...

"jangan bilang dengan wajah manis begitu, ya tak apalah, aku mengerti" Junmyeon memalingkan wajahnya. Menatap taman ria yang sebentar lagi akan dilewati kereta mereka.

Yixing memfokuskan pikirannya, mengulang kalimat yang diucapkan Junmyeon barusan. Apa tadi Junmyeon menyebutnya 'manis'? Apa? Manis?

"taman ini selalu kelihatan sepi, karena kita selalu lewat saat hari biasa. Tapi saat libur banyak yang datang bersama keluarga" Junmyeon memulai celotehannya " kalau pulang hari minggu setelah ekskul, suasananya berbeda sekali. Tiga tahun lewat sini, aku selalu berharap bisa kesana walaupun cuma sekali"

Yixing masih setia mendengarkan "tapi sepertinya mustahil" Yixing sudah tahu " aku sudah mau pindah.." kalimat terakhir pemuda asli negeri ginseng itu pasti tidak enak.

.

.

"pagi Yixing. Siap untuk pelajaran hanzi tradisional?" kedatangan Luhan disambut aura suram yang berasal dari Yixing "Yixing... Yixing!"

Yixing mengangkat wajahnya yang telungkup di meja sejak tadi, menatapnya dengan wajah yang.. engg, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?

"Yixing..." Luhan tahu pada dasarnya ekspresi wajah Yixing memang seperti itu. Macam hidup segan mati tak mau. Tapi tetap saja kadang Luhan ngeri sendiri karenanya.

"Lu, sudah kuputuskan." Yixing berdiri dari bangkunya "walau ditolak, akan tetap kucoba." Yixing menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan, memohon kekuatan. "aku tidak ingin semua berakhir tanpa bilang apa-apa. Aku tidak ingin dua tahun ini sia-sia"

"kau yakin bisa? Bagaimana caranya" walaupun terlihat bersemangat, Luhan tahu Yixing tetap gugup "bagaimana ya?"

"oh iya!" kedua tangan Luhan menepuk kedua bahu Yixing "katanya kalau tidak sedang ekskul Junmyeon belajar di kelas sosiologi sendirian! Ini kesempatanmu, Xing!"

"sendiri bisa kan?" - Luhan

"ya." - Yixing

"apapun hasilnya, ceritakan padaku ya!"

"ya."

"bibirmu kering, ini lipbalm"

"ya"

"berjuanglah, Xing!"

.

.

Yixing berdiri di dalam toilet pria, menatap pantulan dirinya dalam cermin. Bagaimana bisa dia dengan patuhnya menerima lipbalm Luhan. Hey, dia ini pria tulen. Tapi Yixing akui lipbalm itu sedikit memperbaiki penampilannya.

Yixing masih merapal kata-kata yang akan diutarakan pada Junmyeon, sampai pemuda itu melewati kerumunan wanita yang tempo hari memberikan Junmyeon permen. Jiayao dan teman-temannya.

"oh iya, tadi aku bicara sama Junmian" Yixing tersentak

"dia masih memikirkan soal kuliah. Aku bilang 'aku mau masuk universitas ****' lalu dia bilang 'apa aku juga ya?'" "hey, mungkin Junmian memang menyukai Jiayao" balas salah satu teman Jiayao.

"tapi dia mau pindah sekolah, makanya aku ajak kencan" Jiayao meneruskan ceritanya sambil mematut diri di cermin "kalian tahu apa katanya? Katanya ke taman ria sebelah saja. Gemasnya~ Junmian itu manis sekali~" gerombolan wanita-wanita itu memekik kegirangan.

"kalian akan pergi berdua?" tanya teman Jiayao "tidak tahu. Bagaimana ya? Lagi-lagi..."

Yixing tidak jadi melanjutnya aksi mengupingnya. Pemuda itu melanjutkan misi menyatakan cintanya. Ia termenung, berhenti di tengah lorong sekolah. "kenapa aku menangis?"

 _Aku sudah mengira, jutaan kali, mungkin aku akan kecewa._

 _Walaupun begitu, aku tetap ingin mengatakannya._

 _Aku suka padanya._

Yixing sampai di kelas sosiologi, dan memergoki Junmyeon melamun menatap jendela. "Yixing, ada apa?"

"maaf ya, sedang belajar?" Yixing berjalan mendekati Junmyeon.

"sedang kesulitan. Feng Laoshi masih di ruang guru tidak ya? Yixing tahu rumus ini tidak?" Junmyeon mengangkat buku latihan kimia miliknya.

"eh, tidak! Aku tidak bisa kimia!" Yixing menolaknya mentah-mentah. Walaupun Junmyeon sekalipun, Yixing tetap saja tidak bisa.

"masa sih? Kan kita kelas IPA?" Junmyeon tersenyum dengan polosnya, tidak menyadari reaksi Yixing yang mati-matian menahan malu. "itu..."

 _Itu karena aku ingin satu kelas dengan Junmian._

 _Walau sulit, aku terus berusaha._

 _Aku suka padamu._

Yixing baru akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Junmyeon, namun matanya terpaku pada bungkusan cemilan manis yang tak asing untuknya. Perman pemberian Jiayao.

"oh iya. Yixing juga mau masuk universitas **** seperti Jiayao? Kalau Yixing pasti bisa" senyum malaikat masih belum lepas dari rupa Junmyeon. Yixing teringat kata-kata Jiayao dengan teman-temannya. Entah kenapa semangatnya kembali luntur.

"Jun... Junmyeon sendiri? Universitas..." Yixing berusaha menormalkan nada bicaranya.

"eh? Aku?" Junmyeon berpangku tangan "aku masih bingung. Ayah bilang didekat tempat tinggalku nanti ada universitas bagus. Jurusan IPA juga ada dimana-mana."

"begini saja" Junmyeon memungut permen yang diletakannya diatas meja "di salah satu tanganku ada permen. Kalau kau bisa tebak dimana permennya, aku akan masuk universitas ****"

Yixing gelagapan. Kenapa dia yang menentukan? Kenapa memintanya? Yixing tidak tahu.

"aku tidak tahu. Lagipula itu masa depanmu. Tidak ada hubungannya denganku." Suara Yixing meninggi. Junmyeon terkejut, Yixing apalagi. Tujuannya kesini untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Junmyeon, bukan malah meneriakinya.

"iya, ya..." Junmyeon berdiri dari tempat duduknya, membuka kedua tangannya yang ternyata terisi masing-masing satu buat permen.

"maaf ya, aku memang aneh" Junmyeon memberikan kedua makanan manis itu pada Yixing " sebaiknya aku ke ruang guru"

Pemuda yang aslinya berkebangsaan Korea Selatan itu meninggalkan pemuda Changsa itu sendirian. Apa mau Junmyeon sebenarnya? Itu kan masa depannya, tidak ada hubungannya dengan Yixing. Yixing tidak mengerti.

.

.

Junmyeon bohong saat dia bilang akan pergi ke ruang guru. Itu hanya alasannya agar bisa meninggalkan Yixing. Pikirannya kacau. sekarang ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, kembali menatap taman ria yang mungkin tidak akan Junmyeon temui lagi.

.

.

Luhan berangkat sekolah di jam biasanya dan tidak merasa terlalu pagi. Tapi pemuda asli Beijing itu mendapati Yixing telah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Yixing! Kenapa kau disini?" pemuda bermata rusa itu pantas bertanya. Sepengetahuannya Yixing selalu naik kereta paling pagi untuk melihat Junmyeon, tapi hari ini? "yang kemarin gagal?"

"kurasa, aku tidak akan pernah bisa..." menghela napas "Junmyeon akan pergi ke taman ria dengan Jiayao..."

"taman ria?" Luhan membeo "sudahlah..." elak Yixing.

 _Seandainya aku bisa memilih, kanan atau kiri._

 _Pasti, walaupun keliru..._

.

.

.

"Junmian, bagaimana kalau hari minggu? Kapan kau ada waktu?" Jiayao tidak sadar seseorang terluka karenanya. "kau mau ke taman ria kan? Aku temani"

"apa sih?" Yifan sewot "Kalian pacaran ya?"

"eh? Apa?" sepertinya ada yang salah paham disini "Maksudku bukan berdua, tapi dengan semuanya"

Jiayao melongo, dan puluhan pasang mata di kelas itu memandangi Junmyeon "oh, begitu ya?" balas Jiayao kikuk.

"iya, setelah upacara kelulusan. Yifan, kau ada waktu kan?" Junmyeon mengkoordinasi 'acara perpisahan'nya.

"eh? Apa? Kemana? Acara perpisahan denganmu, Jun?" Yifan berdiri dari bangkunya menghampiri Junmyeon. Kelas seketika ramai dengan racauan-racauan membeo 'aku ikut!' 'aku ikut!'

Yixing masih tidak memberi respon dan membuat pemuda bermata rusa disampingnya jadi gerah sendiri. "ya! Ya! Kami juga ikut! Kita ikut kan Yixing?!" Luhan mengangkat tangan Yixing tinggi-tinggi, yang bersangkutan malah hanya melongo walaupun wajahnya terlihat memerah.

Anak-anak di kelas mengerubungi Junmyeon dan berceloteh macam-macam. Junmyeon memandangi Yixing dari kejauhan. Sepasang mata bertemu, yang akan pindah memberi isyarat bibir tanpa suara. Yixing menangkap arti gerakan bibir Junmyeon.

"ikutlah, ini yang terakhir..." -Junmyeon

.

.

.

Sekumpulan remaja tanggung murid SMA itu memasuki area taman ria beramai-ramai. Satu kelas dan didampingi wali kelas mereka sendiri. Acara jalan-jalan dadakan itupun resmi dinamakan 'acara perpisahan Junmyeon'.

"jadi di dalamnya begini. Macam-macam ya.." Junmyeon yang sibuk bermonolog sendiri disikut oleh Yifan yang membawa selembar kertas. Peta taman ria itu.

Yixing tergugu. Sekarang dia dan Junmyeon berada di taman ria yang beberapa kali menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka. Walaupun tak berdua, tapi tetap saja. Apalagi kata-kata Junmyeon yang mengajaknya tanpa suara... Yixing semakin tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa mau manusia yang satu ini?

"Junmyeon.." yang dipanggil menoleh, mendapati si pemanggil menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terdefinisi. Waktu seolah berhenti hingga Yifan menginterupsi mereka.

"baiklah, begini saja" Yifan berdehem "Hari ini Junmian akan jadi raja, kelas ini milikmu! Kau bebas memilih wahana dan orang yang kau sukai. Hey, Yixing, kau mau mencalonkan diri?"

Semua menatap Yixing bingung, Yixing sendiri juga bingung. Sekarang dia harus bagaimana?

"bu, bukan, bukan. Aku tidak ada niat seperti itu" Yixing sukses mengontrol emosinya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu tidak menatap Junmyeon sama sekali. Dan tidak menyadari ekspresi wajah Junmyeon.

"kalau begitu aku mencalonkan diri!" Jiayao memeluk lengan kiri Junmyeon "Junmian sekarang jadi milikku!"

Semua murid mulai berpencar mencari wahana masing-masing. Yixing dan Luhan hanya berteduh di bawah pohon rindang.

"Yixing, apa tidak apa-apa? Junmyeon bersama Jiayao sekarang..." pemuda kelahiran Beijing itu mana mungkin meninggalkan sahabatnya yang patah hati sendirian.

.

 _Ini yang terakhir kali..._

 _Suatu saat pasti..._

 _Andai saja aku bisa memilih.._

 _Seandainya bisa kukatakan perasaanku.._

 _Aku tak mampu meraih mimpi, hanya penyesalan yang ada..._

 _Mungkin ini akan jadi kenangan menyedihkan.._

 _Bangun pagi setiap hari, berjuang di kelas IPA.._

 _Berdebar saat berpapasan, bahagia saat bertemu pandang.._

 _Gembira saat bisa sekelas sampai tidak bisa tidur.._

 _Terharu saat namaku dipanggil.._

 _Dan menyukainya seperti ini..._

 _Semua perasaan ini..._

 _._

Yixing kembali ke dunia nyata dengan pandangan kabur, pipinya basah, dan mendapati Luhan tengah memandangnya khawatir.

"sudahlah, Lu, tidak perlu..." Yixing berusaha menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"kalau kau begitu menyukainya, kenapa tidak lebih berusaha?" Yixing berusaha, Luhan juga berusaha "tidak bisa begini! Hey, Junmian!"

Yang dipanggil 'Junmian' menoleh. Matanya melebar, terkejut mendapati Yixing yang terlihat menangis. Menangis? Apa matanya tidak salah? Ada apa? Kenapa dia yang dipanggil Luhan?

"Junmyeon, kumohon! Tolong dengarkan sebentar!" Yixing masih terus menghalau Luhan, tapi tenaga Luhan mendadak lebih kuat dari biasanya.

"hari in aku raja kan? Jadi aku boleh mengajukan permintaan?" Junmyeon menarik tangan Yixing, menerobos kerumunan "kalian semua pulanglah." Titahnya.

Seisi kelas menatap kepergian Yixing yang ditarik Junmyeon menuju wahana Bianglala. "hebat, Junmyeon" lirih Yifan.

"mendebarkan" "Luhan, Yixing suka Junmyeon ya?" "kita mengganggu ya?"

"bukan cuma suka! Yixing sudah memendam perasaanya selama dua tahun" Luhan jadi kesal sendiri "Selama dua tahun, Junmyeon jadi pujaan Yixing."

.

.

.

Yixing baru berani mengangkat kepalanya setelah gondola yang mereka naiki bergerak. Junmyeon memperhatikan teman-temannya dari atas, mendecak kesal karena mereka semua masih berkumpul di bawah sana.

"mereka belum pulang juga" gerutunya "percuma saja jadi raja" Yixing masih sibuk menghapus jejak airmatanya.

"Yixing, itu sekolah kita" Junmyeon memang memanggil Yixing, tapi matanya masih tidak menatap Yixing sama sekali. Yixing semakin tidak enak hati padanya.

"maaf. Maaf ya, aku mengacau.." Yixing kembali menunduk. Rasanya lompat dari tempat ini mungkin lebih baik.

"tak apa, jangan dipikirkan" Yixing kembali mengangkat kepalanya, Junmyeon masih memandang keluar gondola.

"aku benar-benar bingung soal kuliah. Tidak tahu mau kemana. Karena itu, aku memintamu untuk menentukan." Kedua tangan Junmyeon merogoh kedua saku celananya.

"kali ini benar-benar hanya ada satu" Junmyeon menyodorkan kedua telapak tangannya yang terkepal "Yixing mau membantuku kan?"

Hening. Yixing diam. Junmyeon menunggu jawaban Yixing. Yixing memejamkan matanya.

"aku.. aku selalu menyukai Junmyeon..."

Yixing kembali menangis, menutupi wajahnya. Junmyeon masih tak bereaksi.

"baiklah, aku pilih yang ini" Junmyeon meraih salah satu telapak tangan Yixing "enam bulan lagi, mari kita berjuang. Supaya bisa masuk universitas yang sama" meletakkan sebungkus permen diatasnya "supaya ini bukan yang terakhir"

Yixing memandangi Junmyeon tak percaya "Jangan menangis" senyum malaikat terkembang "aku juga menyukaimu, Yixing"

 _Dalam kereta melaju diantara gedung sekolah dan taman ria, aku menjalin cinta dengannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-SEMESTER DUA-

"eh, email dari Junmyeon?" Luhan dengan kurang ajarnya merebut ponsel pintar Yixing "begitu-begitu dia rajin menulis juga ya.."

"begitu-begitu bagaimana?" Yixing tersinggung. "eh, maksudku, lihat sikapnya itu.." Luhan meluruskan.

Yixing merebut kembali ponselnya "dia baik kok" Yixing mulai membaca email untuknya

"walaupun tidak ketemu, semoga dia baik-baik saja"

Kepada : Yixing Zhang

Pengirim : Junmyeon Kim

 _Walaupun tidak satu kereta lagi.._

 _Aku menjalin cinta dengan orang yang kusayang..._

== TAMAT ==


End file.
